


the light we were missing

by girlwednesday96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwednesday96/pseuds/girlwednesday96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and felicity's life has not been a fairy tale love story. they both knew how one another felt for each other. but Oliver didn't want to put her in anymore risk than she already is in just by been part of the team.felicity was tired of hearing the same story she tried to put her feelings aside when it came to working with the team . but one night changed that all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

John had never been this nervous in his entire life . he was looking at him self in the mirror fixing his bow tie. he was excited that he had the chance and the privilege to marry his best friend and the mother of his child. a knock  on the door behind him brought him out of his thoughts 

"come in" he said still standing in front of the mirror.

it was Oliver in a black tux as he was coming in he couldn't help but brake a smile.

" are you ready for this" he said 

" believe it or not this is more frighting than going up any man trying to take over starling" 

he laughed " you'll do great john you deserve this and everything else that is coming for you and your family" he said

" you know Oliver, you aren't getting any younger neither is felicity"

" okay we need to get going"

they drive to the alter, Lyla and john didn't want a big wedding  they only had family and a few friends. they arrived and noticed that no one was outside maybe they had gotten there a bit late. the only person out was felicity in a red dress that took oliver's breath  away and the only thing that was going through his head was what john told him. they exit the car and walked towards her 

" you guys just made it everyone just went to take there seats, you guys sure know how to work suites" she said looking at both of them. 

" good luck john " she said placing a kiss on his cheek 

* * *

it was time for the wedding. Oliver was standing next to john he had no clue what the priest was saying, he was distracted with his thoughts and the fact that felicity was standing in front of him wasn't helping the words of the priest brought him back 

"do you john diggle, take lyla Micheals to be your wife to hold and love ."  

"i do "

"and do you Layla Micheals. take john diggle  to be your husband to hold and to love"

" i do " 

" then by the power vested on me i pronounce you man and wife" 

they kissed and everyone started to cheer and clap at the new married couple. 

* * *

they got to the reception which was beautiful. after john and Layla had their first dance as a married couple and with baby Sara, that's when the fun started everyone was having fun either dancing or drinking or doing both but Oliver didn't find his place there, he wanted to leave but he seen thea take a seat, he went to go sit next to her.

"Ollie might want to calm down a bit you are having way to much fun" she said sarcastically

he didn't say anything but gave her a narrow look

" i'm  sorry but you should be happy that he is happy, after all they both have been through" she said

" i am happy  for them speedy, i just.. i " she interrupted him

" you want a life like his because he makes it look so easy, well Ollie it is that easy to be with the person who loves you and makes you feel at home just because you are the arrow doesn't mean that you can't be Oliver queen. take a  moment and see something yes being the arrow may put the people you love and care for at risk but also being the arrow you will do anything to protect them" she said getting up as she walked towards Roy. 

she is right he thought to him self i can protect her and still love her. he walked to where she was sitting at she was sitting with Palmer turns out she invited him as a date Oliver hated the idea but no way in hell was he going to let him come between them. 

"felicity will you dace with me " he said his armed stretched out waiting for her hand to touched his.

"umm sure," she gave her hand.

he looked at Palmer and they walked to the dance floor.

" you look beautiful felicity as always " he said as he placed his hand on her lower back

"as do you, Oliver why,ar.."

" before you say anything i want to tell you something that maybe a bit to late for you to hear but as i was standing next to john in the alter the only thing i want to do was be in johns place with you. you know how i feel about you and me being the arrow might of gotten in my head that i cant be the arrow and Oliver. but i can i can be both and be with you. " he stopped talking and they both stopped moving.

" Oliver what are you saying"

"i love you felicity i love you like i'd never loved anyone before." he said as he cupped her face and kissed her with the passion and love he had for her .

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up in the foundry not knowing how he got there and what happened last night. to his surprise he wasn't the only one there

Oliver wakes up to his head pounding . he opened his eyes and the room was moving he knew what this was caused by he drank way to much last night. be the thing is he doesn't remember drinking anything.he got out of the bed felicity bought him and took a well needed shower after he got out he noticed that felicity was typing away with no clue that Oliver was standing right behind her. he had the not so smart idea to creep behind her and scare her, when he did felicity responded to a punch to the face. 

"oh my god Oliver what the hell are  you doing. are you okay . i'm sorry that was my first instinct, but it was your fault for scaring me. YOU IDIOT!" she screamed Oliver was kneeing down  holding his nose. he moved his hand away and notice there was a bit of blood coming out. 

"felicity can you give me something to clean my nose with" he said still on his knee.

felicity wasn't paying attention to him as she turned around she seen the blood, and her stomach gave out on her , before she knew it she was running from her desk to the the restroom to throw up. Oliver wiped the blood from his hand and ran behind her to see if she was okay it wasn't like her to be weak around blood, considering what with they work with. As he walked into the restroom he seen she was still leaning in the toilet . 

"hey are you okay? do you feel sick?"

" no i feel fine i just don't know what happened  i moved to fast and the room just moved with me  and the blood didn't help but i'm fine...  wait Oliver your nose it was bleeding i'm so sorry i punched you let me .. he stopped her and smiled as she was trying to clean it with a piece of paper . " hey i'm okay "

they got up from the restroom floor and walked back out. Oliver knew that she will be in the foundry for a while so he grabbed a couple of tennis balls and his bow and arrows and went to the back hours passed and felicity turned off the system and walked to where Oliver was now shirtless and beating the dummy. she could watch his work out and  train for hours in the less creepy way possible. she looked to her watch and seen it was close to 10 pm. she walked to him and tried to get his attention she didn't have to try that hard for it. 

"well, i'm off i have an early start tomorrow at work" she said looking and noticing his jaw clench trying to fake a smile. 

" mmhh Palmers technology" he said putting on his sweat shirt as he walked towards her. " i don't understand why people work so early in the day especially Mondays." 

" Oliver are you trying to start a conversation so i could stay here  longer?" she said looking up to him. 

"is it working?" he walks closer to her to where he can feel her breath.

"kinda, but Mr. queen i need to go ill see you tomorrow afternoon" 

he places a light kiss on her forehead, and with that she walked up the stairs

Monday afternoon came around and things where back to normal. except john wasn't there he was on a well deserved vacation/honeymoon. 

"Roy can you call thea down here please we need to see how we are going to stop the count .. AGAIN." 

"yeah right on it" 

mins later they were down in the foundry throwing ideas how they can stop him for good. since dig want there to help out they had to bring thea in. and work around her ability's and the things she could do to make it easier for them.they had a workable plan that they were going to try out that night. when thea was ready to walk up to close the club felicity stops her and tells her to join her because she has something to tell the team.

" i need a couple of days off" she just blurred it out and notice Oliver's face.

it was a moment till someone said something.

"is everything okay?" Roy said with a confused face 

"oh no yeah everything is fine i just need to go on  a business trip , not that ill be any help really." she said

the three of them waited for Oliver to answer but he was completely blank. 

"Oliver?" 

"yeah sorry , no we need you here especially tonight" he said

" umm Oliver i was just informing you guys that i need the days off i already accepted. ill be glad to help and i don't need to be in the foundry to help you i have access to the internet anywhere i go."

"do what you want. " he said and turned to walk to put on the hood. 

felicity stormed out through the back down. roy waited till her heard the lock of the door active till he said anything

" your brother is a idiot."

thea walked to Oliver and stood behind him.

" you know being the younger sister and giving my older stupid brother advice isn't how this is suppose to go just so you know,"

"i did nothing wrong i told her what i thought of her days off"

"Oliver you drop that hood and you go after her now. and apologize for acting like a dick"

 

* * *

by the time he listen to thea and admitted to himself that he did act like a dick . he found himself  in front  of her apartment door. he knocked by the third knock she opened the door not very happy to see him. she opened the door wider and moved back to let him in. he stood by the door for a couple of minutes before she broke the silence. 

" do want a coffee?" 

he never thought those words would be coming out of her mouth. 

" no i'm okay thank you... i'm here to say i am sorry for responding to you like that."

" you are forgiving and i know since john isn't here to help out and me leaving isn't any better but ill be able to help out" 

"i know you will i don't doubt you when it comes to computers. i am just not comfortable with you and Palmer alone for days. i don't like the idea of him and you together."

felicity knows that Oliver is jealous of ray but she loves when he is jealous, the longer he shows it he better her days turns. she smiles to him and jumps forward towards hims to give him a kiss. 

" Oliver you have nothing to worry about. my heart belongs to the starling and the man under the hood"

he smiles to her 

" i would that that coffee now." 

felicity walks to the kitchen and Oliver follows he starts looking around her kitchen counters he notice the peanut butter is out a glass of olives and the ends of a pickle he was about to say something about her weird food choices when thea send him a text 

_**you need to come back to the foundry we have a problem** _

_**9:54 pm** _

* * *

 


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing to do with 3x15 but oh my god that episode killed me and just it was hard to get by.

weeks had passed. felicity came back from her trip with Palmer everything was good, so Oliver thought. Wednesday morning Roy walked into what use to be olivers old office and seen felicity with her head on her desk, he was worried that something had happen to her or to her mother she never looks stress. or bothered by something.

" he Blondie, you okay" he says. putting a bag of big belly burger on her desk.

" Roy! yeah i'm fine . is that for me? because if it wasn't i am still making it mine" she said tearing the bag open.

he stands in front of her taking a seat watching her demolish the burger in what seemed to be under a minute.he couldn't help but smirk and give her a clap because he had never seen her eat a burger that fast.

"felicity do you have the ... " the man stops

Roy turns as he is getting us to see Palmer coming in wearing a blue suit with a light blue with silver strips. he stops and stares at Roy confused. till felicity clears her throat.

" ray this is Roy , Roy this is my boss ray"

" pleasure to meet you, well ill leave you to to continue whatever you were doing. " Palmer says in a awkward voice slowly stepping back.

" oh no i just came to leave food to felicity i have things to do, he walks to felicity and goes for a cheek kiss and whispers

"i see why Oliver is jealous" he walks pass him and goes by his day.   

* * *

its passed 12 am and Oliver is still in the foundry and worried because felicity hadn't contact him in the whole day and that was rare of her to do. Roy was hanging his bow ready to leave when Oliver stopped him. 

" Roy did you speak to felicity today" 

" yea i went to her job"

"and" 

" she seemed a bit not her, i mean she ate a burger very fast and to be completely honest I've never seen her eat at all"

Oliver doesn't say anything to him,

"do you want me to pass by her place and see if she is okay?"

" no. ill go you go home , but make sure thea gets home safe"

* * *

 

he gets to felicity's apartment and seen her car . he walks to her door knocks a few times. to his surprise he sees Palmer open the door at 1 am that cant be good he is already pissed by the time he gets inside. he doesn't see her

"where is she" he says

" in her room"

by the time he finished saying that Oliver is already in her door

" felicity are you okay, whats wrong?" he kneels down next to her bed seeing that she has been crying. she doesn't answer him.

he storms out of her room and goes up to ray with his arrow face on.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, " he had him pinned in the wall " TELL ME WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!!" he says

felicity walks in the room, to take olivers hands off ray, he still had the face he has under the hood. he didn't pay attention to felicity he just wanted to beat the living hell out of him.felicity had her hands on his chest pushing him back.

"you are a dead man, you hear me a dead man i will kill you!!!"

" OLIVER STOP. JUST STOP TALKING " felicity says to him.

" ray i think you should go ill be fine, thank you for driving me. "

felicity waited for his cab to arrived when she walked inside her apartment she seen Oliver pacing in her living room he didn't notice her when she came in. until he heard the door close he stopped where he was. waiting her her to say something he put his hands in his pockets. felicity walked towards him and pulling his hands out and pulled him down to sit on the couch. 

" are you okay," he said moving her hair out of her face.

" yeah i'm fine," 

" felicity, you are a horrible liar. tell me whats wrong please." 

she stood up and walked to her room he followed behind her, she walked in the restroom and she stopped in front of the sink and when she turned she showed Oliver  a pregnancy test. that had a "+" on it. he didn't know how to react he felt his stomach in his throat his first thoughts was"is its Palmers". he didn't take his eyes off of the stick. they both didn't say anything for a coupe of mins Oliver walked to her bed. 

"since you are not planning to say anything i am going to clear things up for you, and also i feel like you are planning on ways to put an arrow in ray. but that isn't going to happen. "

"why! give me one good reason not to put an arrow through him, felicity "

" because ray isn't the father Oliver... you are"

he stops and looks at her "i'm .... going to be a father ?" 

 


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had fun writing this chapter hope you guys like it

Days passed by and felicity's voice didn't leave his head. it was 3 am and he didn't know if he wanted to be alone or talk to someone. he tried to workout he was on the salmon ladder for hours when he checked the time it was 6 a.m. He went for a shower to try and clear his head, by the time he got out Roy and dig where there, dig brought him a cup of coffee and Roy was practicing on the dummy.  john was back from his honeymoon, Oliver couldn't be happier

"john how are you " Oliver says going in for a hug

"good man, that was a well needed vacation but i miss the action , how are you? "

Oliver gives him a small smile and just ignores his question and walks to get the coffee. he takes a sip and puts it back down.

" i'm going to see if Thea is home, if anything comes up just give me a call" 

* * *

He walks into her apartment and its quite at first he thinks she isn't home he goes up stairs to check but there was nothing. he began to worry that something had happened to her.He gives her a call 

"Speedy where are you i came to see you and see if you wanted to grab a coffee"

" umm are you okay, we never go for coffee, but i am in verdant i slept here i don't really want to be in the apartment."

"we are siblings , ill be there in 10 mins "

he gets to verdant its not passed 11 am when Thea offers him a drink. he doesn't pass the offer. he drinks his shot when Thea comes out and say

" so whats wrong? and .. and don't say nothing is wrong because it not noon you took a shot and you didn't leave to the apartment last night, and you wanted to take me out for coffee, so come on spill it."

Oliver didn't say anything he just looked down to the bar table and played with the glass. he didn't answer her. 

" okay well when you decide that you really want to talk you know where i live.." as she was walking to the back of the club he says 

" felicity is pregnant"

she stops walking and turns around slowly shocked that those words came out of his mouth. she walked back to him and sat in the bar stool next to him. didn't say anything because she was as shocked as him. she didn't think it would go this far. 

"is it yours?" 

"she says it is mine, the thing is." he stood up and walked to the center of the club." the thing is i don't remember sleeping with her. "

Thea walks towards him " Oliver the baby she is carrying is yours no doubt about it."

" what you mean , how would you know that"

" the day of digs wedding you remember that you wanted to dance with felicity but couldn't find the courage to go up to her.."

" yes i do , why " he said Thea didn't answer back. she was afraid.

" THEA TELL ME !!"

" i controlled you i made you go ask her to dance you where in no control of your body or mind that night, Oliver i am .." he cut her off.

"THEA,DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. FELICITY IS PREGNANT BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID MISTAKE!!" he was pacing back and forth running his hand in his hair trying to cool off.

" what i did was a mistake nut you didn't let me finish what you did after the dance was by your own will i had no control after you left the dance floor, but felicity being pregnant is no mistake Ollie and you know that."

before Oliver could respond to her another voice came from behind him,

" don't worry Oliver, me and your mistake will not bother you or ask for anything of you. " tears running down her face she ran out of the club.  

Oliver ran behind her because if he knew something it was that he would never not run after her. they where in front of verdant it was drizzling and felicity was standing in front of her car door crying her eyes out. Oliver walked slowly towards her his heart broke as he seen her crying. 

"felicity i'm sorry what i said to Thea i .... "

" no. Oliver i'm sorry i should of stopped you the night of the wedding, this should of never happened, i should of listen to ray that night. " when he heard that come out of her mouth his sadness turned to anger. 

"NO. STOP! felicity i love you i love you more than i have ever loved anyone. your news came to a shock to me. i'm scared . i'm terrified of having someone else to protect someone else to live for. felicity if something bad happens to you i will never forgive myself, but now, now there is another person i love that i must protect and if something happened to it i don't know how i will live. The day my mom shot me and you brought me to the foundry and you left to the bathroom dig told me that you being part of my crusade was going to put you in danger. but deep inside i new that i could protect you  

"Oliver i know that you will do whatever it takes to protect me. but you have to stop thinking that something bad will happen, i know that wont convince you , but the only way you can protect me is if you send me away and i show no way that  i had any type of relationship with the arro.."

he grabbed her and pulled her close to him and kissed her he anger he had turn to fear and love , a small moan escaped her mouth. his hands cupping her face he moved back a bit. 

" i will never do that. felicity you are mine. you will always be mine. he kissed her again " promise me that i wont loose you"

" i promise, you will never loose us".  

 

 

 

 


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update earlier. i got a bit of writers block but ill try and update more frequently. hope you guys enjoy this chapter .   
> thanks for reading :)

Oliver and felicity walked back into the club and thea was behind the bar stocking up for later than night. She seen them walking towards the bar felicity had a little smile as if she was happy with what had happen outside. Thea went around meeting them and she hugged felicity, she was shocked because they had never really talked, yes they would always be in the foundry but they never where alone to talk. But she accepted the hug and hugged her back. Oliver stepped back and looking at them, his two girls the people he fights to protect are hugging, a smile sneaked onto his face. His phone vibrated and he walked towards the foundry door as he answered it.Thea looked at him leave as she back away from the hug she said

” I never knew that you two had something, I mean yeah you could see the chemistry we all did but  ... “Felicity cut her off “umm well I wouldn’t call it or put it as something but he is a special person that I  really l.. I really enjoy being part of his life but that’s all I am.” She said walking to a stool. Thea stood standing for a while and she thought of what she said to her.

“Felicity you aren’t just someone who is part of the team. You are the heart, the brains. And the rock of this team, also you aren’t just a part of Oliver you are carrying his baby felicity you are the women who he loves.”

When she said that felicity felt her heart dropped to her stomach. She didn’t know what to say after that. She just smiled at her and Thea knew that what she said hit felicity hard so she stood up and went behind the bar to finish up and felicity went down to the foundry. She took her time to go down the stairs she reached the bottom and noticed Oliver sitting on her chair looking up. It didn’t seem as if anyone else was in the room “what are you thinking of?” she said standing in front his hood suit. He didn’t answer right away he turned to her and he go out of the chair walking towards her

“If I asked you to leave this all of this” he waved his arms. She cut him off and said “Oliver we just had this conversation like 20 mins ago. I am not leaving this and I’m not leaving you. Like it or not I am part of your crusade. Besides I’m more safe here than in my apartment. Oh frack I should really think things before I go and say them. I mean I am safe because I have you” she knew that wasn’t going to make him feel any better.

 He had his arrow expression but with a hint of worried. He didn’t say anything after what she said he went to the back to hit the dummy and she went to her computer about an hour passed and everyone was in the foundry but it was a slow night. It was about 1 am when felicity said “ looks like the bad guys decided to take a day off, so I’ll be going home” she grabbed her purse  and when  she was getting out of her chair Oliver was next to her pulling her purse from her hand “ I’ll drive you home” he said.

 Diggle and Roy looked at each other like saying “what’s wrong with him why is he offering to take her home now?” but they didn’t tell Oliver that they just stood back and waited to see what would happen. Felicity didn’t say anything to make him mad or feel like she didn’t need him after what she said about not being safe in her place.

“Oliver thank you but I could manage to get home besides my car is a clown car for you, you are huge!” wow why does everything I say sound so sexual. You know what I mean but if I need anything I know your number and I know you’ll be there in a flash. Oh my god I’m sorry ill stop now “she stood in front of him and looked at him she knew that he felt as if she didn’t need him . “ what you could do is walk me to my car” she said with a smile.  They took the back exit because it is a bit weird to see someone dressed formal come out of a club basement.

 

As she go into her car felicity wished she could stay with him but he just found out he is going to be a dad less than 48 hours ago. Oliver crouched down to be as a level to her window,” promise me you’ll call me when you get home or if you feel unsafe.” he said.

“I’ll be fine don’t worry.” She said.

Oliver knew he was over reacting but its felicity and not just her it his baby also even though she said she will be fine and he believes she will, that’s not quite what he wanted to hear from her but he let it go. As he was trying to get up and out of her way so she could take off, she reached out and grabbed his arm. She wanted to say a lot of things to him but she felt he was already over whelmed. But for now she said

“I promise.”


	6. six

**_Later that night_ **

Felicity woke up around 4am, for a reason she has never experienced before, she was hungry and was craving pickles and salted crackers, and she has to pee but that was every hour or so. She went looking for what she wanted to eat but since she is rarely home she doesn’t have food in her fridge. She put on her MIT sweater and her Nike running shoes. And when she got out of her apartment complex the cold hit her face and she wished she could go back to her home and hide under her blanket. But her stomach and her baby really wanted pickles.

There was a 24 hour market a block away from her .she started walking she remembered what Oliver told her when she left verdant. She stopped walking and said “ what could happen to me if I go to the store for crackers and pickles… besides this is the first time I put these shoes on since I bought them . “ so she continued walking and when she got to the market it was alone and it was twice as cold inside. She walked past the man behind the counter. As she was looking through the can food section she felt as if someone was watching her she was scared, she got her pickles and when around to get her crackers when she runs into someone. “I am so so..” she stops and sees its Oliver.

Of course it’s you, why wouldn’t it be you. What are you doing here?” she said. She walked around him to go to pay. She was mad. Oliver paid for the pickles, not questioning her why she wants pickles at 4 am. As they are walking back he broke the silence.

“I told you to call me, wait no you said you will call me if you needed anything. But that’s not the point. He stopped walking. Felicity, why didn’t you call me?”

“I know I said I would call if I needed anything but the store was right there and we wanted pickles and crackers and since I work all day I don’t have time to have my fridge with food and also I bought new running shoes, because I thought I could use them to run because I was putting on weight them it turned out I was pregnant. And not getting fat . all I want to do is go home sit in my warm bed and eat these dam pickles!” she yelled she looked into her bag and she started crying. Oliver freaked out and ran towards her and cupped her face pulling it so she could be looking at him.

“Felicity what’s wrong why are you crying “ he said pulling her into a hug.

She didn’t tell him what was wrong because she thought he would think it was a stupid reason. A couple f minutes passed and she looked at Oliver and said “I forgot the crackers.”

 

 

They got to felicity’s house and she went straight to the couch and opened the box and the jar. Oliver stood standing looking at her eat, because since the day he met her he has never seen her eat something and enjoy it as much as she is right now. Felicity noticed that he was staring

“What? Do you want one “she pulls they jar out.

He chuckles.”  No am fine. Just a weird breakfast don you think?”

“Yes I completely agree never would I wake up at 4am to eat pickles. But I am pregnant and if I don’t get what he wants other people get hell” she said

“he?” he said as he sits next to her.

She stays quite and finishes her food.

“It comes out naturally sorry”. She looks at him and his face is glowing and has a smile as he looks at her.” you want a boy.” He said

“I don’t know , is that weird that I would want a boy? But I always wanted a older brother and I know how to handle boys. Why what do you think we are having? And don’t be one of those people who say that as long as it’s a healthy baby im fine. Because I want the same thing as you but as a gender what do you think it is?

Oliver paid attention to the “WE” she said. He still finds it strange that he is going to be a father. He has mixed emotions about it he is happy that felicity is pregnant with his baby but also terrified that he isn’t the man for the job.

“I would want it to be a girl. I know that a bit weird that it’s coming from me but I have a feeling it’s going to be a girl. You need to go to the doctor and see if she is okay and if you are healthy.” he said

“Oliver I know that I need to go get a check up and see if HE OR SHE is okay but I woke a 9 to 5 and I help save the city by night so it is a bit hard to squeeze that in.”

Oliver stood up she knew that when she mentioned ray he got bothered by it because he was the first one to know that she was pregnant but she found it hot how he got jealous and mad, she liked it.

“ I am sure palmer could give you a few hours off , I could make him give you time , felicity this is important !” he raised his voice a bit.

She stood up with him and grabbed his hands to calm him down, “Oliver don’t get mad, I’ll talk to ray and tell him I need the day off. He will understand. I just didn’t realize how important this is to you. But I promise you that I will talk to him today and will make the appointment today as well. “she rested her head on his chest. “ we have another slight problem, we need to tell everyone .”

 


	7. seven

Later that day felicity went to work. She didn’t feel so great with the few hours of sleep and morning sickness. She arrived to her office; she turned on her computer and took out her phone. She thought she would text Oliver that she got to work and how she was feeling but if he knew he would come here and take her back home.

**_“I got to work fine, I haven’t seen ray to_ **

**_ask for the day to go get a checkup. If any_ **

**_thing come up call me !! I’ll see you soon.”_ **

10:36 am

She put her phone down and continued her work of the company she was into her work that she forgot about her morning sickness, or it just had gone away because she was so tired.  Her phone rang and it was a message from Oliver it read”

**_“Don’t forget to make your app._ **

**_Everything is fine, I’m in thea’s_ **

**_See you later to give good news,_ **

**_I’m a call away if you and HER need_ **

**_Anything”_ **

10:50 am

As soon as she got to where he said her in all caps she smiled at her phone but I loud thump scared her , she got up to see and went towards the noise that came from the conference room. She opened the door and seen that ray was working on something and he was picking up pieces from the floor.

“ray? Are you okay “she said walking to him trying to see what he was picking up. As she got closer he seen it was pieces of metal .before she could ask anything he said

“Felicity I didn’t hear you come in, I though you weren’t going to come into work today. “

“Why would you think that” she said.

“well considering that its almost 11 am and you get here at 8 am most of the time I just thought , but I’m glad you are here I need you help on something that can’t figure out on a project that I’m doing “he said walking to his computer.

“I would be glad to help if it has to do with computers or hacking, but I need to ask for the day off tomorrow.” She said, she was expecting for him to ask questions on why. But he didn’t

“Sure, no problem”

Hours passed and by this time she had solved his problem, she was curious on what he was doing but she didn’t want to invade his privacy even though that’s what she does half of her time on a daily basis. She has set up a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow afternoon and did a bit of extra work. She was hungry and could go for a good meal. When she was ready to leave ray came out

 “ felicity would you like to grab lunch with me, not like a date just two people eating food they highly deserve after a hard day at work especially  you that your “ he does hand movements around his stomach. She laughs about it.

“Yeah sure, thank you “she said getting up from her desk. They went out through the back because everyone wanted to know what the millionaire ray palmer had in store to fix starling city and he didn’t want felicity to go pass them.  They got in the car and headed to a restaurant when she got a text from Oliver

**_“still at thea’s ill be in verdant_ **

**_In a while, taking thea with me_ **

**_See you soon. “_ **

4:15 pm

Back in thea’s house Oliver had gotten there before she even woke up because he was thinking about how he wants to with felicity. And he wanted to with her not just raise their baby. He couldn’t think of how he could let someone else hold his child he didn’t want that to happen he didn’t like the thought of someone holding his girls if it wasn’t him. He wants to wake up to felicity next to him he wanted everything that the life he lives could offer but with her by his side. He thought talking to her would be a good idea since thea was the only one who knew what was going on and he could talk to her about anything it was simpler. Thea never would of thought that the day where Oliver wanted a life with someone she could of never seen him settled down. She was happy for him and that she was going to have a niece or nephew.

“So when are you going to tell her all the things you told me? I’m hoping today when you tell the rest about the baby.” She said

“I don’t know when. What do you think it’s going to be?”

“why don’t we go to verdant get the team together and beat money on what your baby is going to be, make this a bit more fun for all of us. “ she said laughing.

They left her apartment 20 minutes later they arrived to the club diggle was there practicing with laurel. Oliver seen that felicity wasn’t with them of in the foundry.

“I’m going to go wait for felicity outside” he said to thea.

When he was opening the back door he seen her car pull up he got a smile on his face. She got out of the car she was wearing a black with white dress and you could see a little bump.  She looked beautiful she walked towards him, he walked towards her and Oliver greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You look beautiful” he said not letting her go from the hug.

 “Thank you, she said with a smile on her face. Is everyone here?”

“We are waiting for Roy. But I’m sure thea called him. Are you ready?”

“I’m somewhat scared but also excited. Should we go in?”

She started to walk towards the door but Oliver went after her and grabbed her by the hand to stop her from going in.

“Felicity…. Would you like to go on a date with me?” he said as he let go of her arm.

She had a shocked and confused face but was happy of what he said

“did you just ask me on a date. Like a date date?”

He didn’t say anything he stood in front of her moving his thumb over his index finger.

“Yes” she said. They were both smiling at each other.

“Is this why thea wanted us to meet here, so you guys could tell us that you two are going out. if it is we all knew. We actually thought you guys have been together for sometime” Roy says from a far.

They walked into the foundry diggle, laurel where done practicing. Thea was sitting on the table next to felicity’s computer.

Oliver and felicity walked to the middle of the room and waited for Roy to stand by Thea. As he was walking towards her and dig he said.

“I already know what they are going to tell us. But I’ll let them give us the “news” he said.

Felicity looked at Oliver and took a deep breath and looked back at them. And said

“I’m pregnant .“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeks pass its not all happening day after day.   
> i hope you guys like this chapter   
> thanks for reading


	8. eight

Roy had a very confused face and looked to Diggle and back to Thea, Diggle to Laurel. They were in shock not knowing what to say. Roy opened his mouth but nothing came out the first time. He looked at felicity.

“Can someone tell me the date?”He said. Not braking eye contact with her.

“June 1” thea said.

“I was so wrong on this one. Oh my god, im I the only one freaking out about this?” he said. 

Roy was the only one doing the talking he didn’t know how to react he always seen felicity like a little sister loved her like one and would do anything for her. He was happy and excited for her but he had a lot of questions.

“Does the dad of the baby know that you are pregnant?.... aren’t you going to do something about it Oliver? Why you are so calm! this is felicity!”

Oliver looks at him walking away from felicity towards him “Roy.. I “he said but felicity cuts him off

“Roy are you okay? Why are you so worked up about this I’m fine and if it makes you feel better yes the dad knows and he is happy about it as much as I am “

“Well I will be the first one to congratulate you for extending the family bringing joy into all of us” laurel said to felicity as she went in for a hug. “I have to go I have work but I’ll be a call away if anything comes up.  

She walks to Oliver to say bye and as she hugs him she whispers in his ear,

“Congrats Ollie”

Oliver smiles.

“I thought I seen it all, I would of never thought as you to be a mom. Im happy for you felicity now Sara can have someone to play with or teach her how to be a badass and hack like her aunt” Diggle said hugging her.

“There is something else isn’t there, because one thea hasn’t ran towards you asking you millions of questions and Oliver  ... well Oliver isn’t being Oliver I have never seen him this calm I don’t think he is ever this calm. He would have been out finding the guy who knocked you up!”

ROY!! Oliver and thea scram

“I’m sorry but it’s true. The moment she said she was pregnant Oliver would have been shooting arrows to the knee to every guy in starling city. It’s like Oliver doesn’t care about her “

“I AM THE FATHER OF THE CHILD SHE IS CARRING, AND YOU ARE NOT WRONG I WOULD HAVE KILLED EVERY MAN THAT KNOWS FELICITY TILL I FOUND THE MAN WHO DIDN’T TAKE RESPONSABLITY!”

After Oliver yelled at Roy she had enough she didn’t expect roys reaction to be how he showed. She went outside because she felt as if she was going to cry and she didn’t want them to see her brake down. Roy knew that it was his fault why she left and he knew what he had to do even if he didn’t thea would of told him that he was an idiot and to go fix it. When roy went after her to apologize she was sitting on empty wine crates, he didn’t notice that she was crying because it was drizzling out. He sat next to her for a couple of minutes.

“Forgive me” he said.

“You had every right to react the way you did. You don’t need to tell me to forgive you for it”

“No, felicity the way I reacted to your news wasn’t good. And that’s not how I feel about you being pregnant. I was scared. . . I just it never came to mind that you were going to be a mom. I didn’t know if you were going to be alone with this, even if you were you wouldn’t really because you’ll have us, I hope you know that you and thea are my main priorities I will always do anything I have to for both of you   I just didn’t want you to feel like I don’t care, I love you felicity like the sister I never had. And I am excited to have a nephew, or niece. But I wouldn’t mind if we get a little arrow “he said smiling to her, felicity hugged him.

“I love you too scarecrow”

They walked back into the foundry and seen Oliver only. He didn’t feel or hear when they came in.

“Where did thea and dig go” Roy said putting down his red hood.

Oliver got out the chair “they went to grab some drinks upstairs to celebrate the news” he said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine I didn’t know what came over me to act the way I acted. I’m sorry for the things I said, but congratulations are meant for you.  But why didn’t you guys tell us you two were going out?” he said

Felicity looked at Oliver and just by the look on her face he knew what she was thinking. Oliver didn’t say anything or try to change the subject. Neither did her, because even if they tried they are horrible liars.

“You two aren’t going out. I’m I right” roy said.

“we got some wine and a water bottle for the mom to be, is that fine if I say that it feels unusual to say” thea says. Placing, the glasses on the table. “We all have to say something to toast to. So who is first?

Felicity thanks for volunteering “

“To my happiness”

 **Diggle”** to another hacker in our lives

 **Thea “** to a baby queen”

 **Roy”** to a crazy nine months that will be filled with surprises”

Oliver went last he didn’t know what to say at the moment and was scared he wasn’t going to be able to  say something. He looked towards felicity that was looking at him with so much happiness and love in her eyes that the words come naturally  he raised his glass and said

“To the light we were missing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and leaving nice comments   
> hope you guys enjoyed this one.   
> :)


	9. nine

A week has passed since they told the team about felicity and things changed a bit. Felicity hormones have kicked in and everyone had a piece of it. She got to the foundry early and she seen Oliver sleeping in the floor and it bugged felicity seeing him in the floor. But her hormones had a lot more to say about it. As she walked towards him he woke up to the sound of her heels.

“Why are you wearing heels your feet are going to get swollen” he said getting up from the floor.

“No, we aren’t going to make this about me when the bigger problem is you sleeping on the floor of this place. I thought you were sleeping at thea’s?” she said

“It’s fine. I’ve slept in worst places than this floor.”

“I am buying you a bed” she said walking towards her computer.

“No felicity I am more than fine. “

“ no point in fighting about it it’s done, now you want to get ready or are you going to go like that to the doctor’s appointment “

Twenty minutes had passed and it was roughly 8:15am. Felicity was standing in front of the arrow suit looking at it and thinking about how things are going to be once she has her baby and what Oliver was going to do. As she turns around she sees him standing a few feet behind her, they were both thinking the same thing but were not ready to sit down and talk about it.

Let go get something to eat” he said.

Felicity’s appointment was at 11 am but she knew that Oliver was late for everything and although it was an appointment for his child, she was pretty sure he would be late to it. They arrived to a café that months ago she told Oliver she loved the smoothies from. She gave a smile just by the memory of that day. They sat down in a middle table. The smell of coffee haunted her because she misses the taste of it and she felt like she was going to die without it. They took their order couple minute later there food arrived and as Oliver was drinking his coffee he looked at felicity enjoying her juice.

“Do you have morning sickness?” he said

“Not really, a few times but not all the time I do have to go to the restroom a lot”

“Felicity have you thought of names?” he said catching her by surprise with the serious questions.

“We don’t know the sex of the baby yet. And no I wanted to talk to you about it. Why do you have names picked out already?

But the truth felicity has some picked out already a couple actually she didn’t want to tell him that.

“not really I thought what we could name her but nothing set my mind.”

Felicity giggles at what he said “you already set your mind about the baby being a girl? You want to make this interesting if it’s a boy I get to pick the name for him and if it’s a girl you pick. Before she ended her sentence. Oliver interrupted her and said “AND I get to take you to dinner” fine but ill like to add something to mine as well then if the baby is a boy I get to cook dinner for us.” She said

They got to the doctor’s office with some time to spare. Felicity checked in and sat down with a couple of other moms. She looked around and seen that some already had one or two kids and her happiness turn to a bit of fear and worry. She hasn’t even told her mom about her being pregnant. There was a young girl about the age of 8 passing out magazines to people in the room. When she came to where Oliver was sitting she stood and looked at him and then looked to her mom. But her mom wasn’t paying attention. When the girl looked back at him he smiled at her and said

“I’ll take one”. 

She didn’t move. He kept smiling at her when she was about to hand him a magazine she said “are you Mr. Queen?”

“I am Oliver queen.” He said

“My mom says you are a very handsome.” She said looking back as she said that to check that her mom wasn’t seeing. Felicity could hear what they were talking about. They called her name to go to a room as they got up the little girls mom seen her and called her “Sara. Come here”

Oliver took the magazine from her and kneeled down

“You have a beautiful name”.

The nurse took them into a room and started to ask felicity questions.

“Hi, Mr. and Ms. Queen I am Ellen and ill be the one to see if the baby is healthy.”

The nurse said looking at Oliver rather than felicity and she was the one with a human growing inside her.

“I’ll be back to check how things are going I just need to get a few things for the ultrasound,”

Once she left the room they stood quiet due to the fact that the nurse referred to them as “QUEENS” felicity didn’t mind it but she wasn’t sure he didn’t neither. Oliver took the folded magazine he had put in his back pocket and sat down in the chair.  He seen the front cover as it read.

 ** _“PALMERS NEW HOT BLONDE”_** and there was a picture of felicity getting in the car with ray.

Oliver was bothered but more jealous and envious rather than mad. He had a bothered smile on his face when he folded the magazine and threw it away. He sat back down hands on his face.

“How was your date with palmer” he said with the same bothered smile on his face.

“What” she said not knowing what he was talking about.

“Did you go out with ray palmer?”

“yes,” .

Right after she heard what she said she knew he would think the wrong way. So she explained .

“Yes, I went to go have lunch with him, Oliver but in my defense if I don’t eat god knows what will happen. But it wasn’t a date and he knows that I .. Anyway it wasn’t a date but we did eat lunch that’s all.” She said.

“Felicity, I don’t know how but what happen the night in diggs wedding , I’m glad it happened because it made everything clear it gave me the courage to accept help and not think I am alone in things. Felicity it’s not because we are having a baby that I know what my feelings are for you. I always knew how I felt about you since the day I walked into your office I knew that you would be the one to change everything for me. “

He walked towards the bed she was sitting on and grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes admiring all of the things she has done for him and how he saved his life more than once.

“I love you felicity”. He said

When she heard the words she was breathless and didn’t know how or what to say to him. When she was about to talk the nurse came in.

“Okay are you guys ready to see your baby” she said.

She put the gel on her stomach and started to move it around trying to look for the baby, it took a few minutes it was quiet, it was worrying felicity not being able to hear anything. But a couple of minutes later there was a noise a strange watery noise.

“That’s your baby’s heartbeat” the nurse said smiling at felicity.

Felicity was looking at the screen to try and see the baby still holding Oliver’s hand when she looked up to see Oliver she seen his eyes watery she has never seen him like this never seen tears of joy. He noticed that she was looking at him and smiled to her.

“I love you Oliver”

The nurse looking at them both smiling and with tears in their eyes,

“Would you guys like to know the sex of the baby?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took long, very busy time but thank you for reading and hope you are enjoying reading it :)


	10. ten

It took them a while to respond to the nurse, because they were both gazing at each other and were over excited that there baby is good and healthy. That’s what they really cared not about the sex of the baby.

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen would you like to know the sex of the baby” she said once more.

“Oh I’m sorry yes of course we would” felicity said holding in tears.

They were both nervous to hear what is going to come out of her mouth felicity wants a boy first and Oliver wants a girl; they both look at each other as saying are you ready. Oliver holds her hand tight.

“Congratulations you are having a boy” the nurse says.

Felicity cries of pure happiness and looks at Oliver who is now sitting in the chair next to her still holding her hand, he has tearing coming down his face and a big smile. He kisses her hand “we are having a little boy” he says.

Felicity gets cleaned up and sits up from the bed. As she was about to get out of the bed Oliver stands in front of her looking at her deeply in love with loved eyes and puts his hands on her face giving her a kiss. That surprised felicity, “thank you” he says. She smiles at him “thank you” she said to him.

As they are walking out they go to the lobby to get there picture because they had to get a picture to show the team or they will kill them.

“We will see you here again in a few weeks we will call and schedule an appointment, and here are your pictures of your baby boy Mrs. Queen” Nurse Ellen said handing her the envelope 

“That sounds nice doesn’t it?” he says.

“What?”

“Mrs. Queen” he says to her.

She doesn’t say anything in responds but smiles at him and that’s enough for him to go by

They got in the car as felicity was exiting the parking lot Oliver says “should we text thea to go over for dinner tonight to tell her the news.”  Why don’t we have a family dinner and tell them all at the same time, I’m sure SC police could handle the streets without us for one night “she said.

 “ I’m helping you cook even if you did win the bet.” Oliver says as he is texting.

“You know how to cook?” she says shockingly.

“Shooting arrows isn’t the only thing they teach you in an island” he says jokingly.

They stop buy the super market to get the things they are cooking. They also stock up on pickles and anything felicity is craving.

“How do you feel about lamb chops” he says.

 Felicity didn’t really agree with it but she didn’t hate them.

“They are okay I guess” she said

They walked around the store to see if they were missing anything, Oliver sees someone in the distance that he recognizes from his past she walks straight to him they are both shocked to see each other

“How, what are you doing here? I thought you were in central city.” he says

“I live her now” the woman said

“How are you I haven’t seen you ever since … since you left to central city” he said

“Yes staying here wasn’t good for me; after the news that I lost the baby I couldn’t stay in the same city as …. Well you. “Her phone rings. “It was nice seeing you again take care” she says and goes to give him a hug felicity come out of the isle and sees  the women start to walk away from him and Oliver doesn’t move felicity walks towards him.

“Ready to go?” she says

“uhm yeah” he says coming back from his thoughts.

They were driving home, felicity wanted to know who that women was but he didn’t want to ask because Oliver seemed affected when he seem her. But she needs to know to have her conscious clear that there are no secrets between them, she thought to herself, “he was straight forward to me about me and ray.

“Oliver who was the women you were talking to in the grocery store?”

“She was someone from my pass before the island, which I thought I’d never see again” he said.

“Are you okay about it, you seemed affected by her was she your girlfriend?” she said.

Oliver looks over to her “can you pull over here”

Felicity was scared that he was mad that she brought it up and scared what he was going to tell her,

Oliver looks to her and pulls her hand away from the steering wheel,  “Today started amazing better than any other day, I woke up to you I found out our baby is healthy and that it’s a boy you told me you loved me. I promise you that when it’s the right time I will tell you about my pass about the 5 years I was away, but trust me that you have nothing to worry or fear.” He said

 

The night came fast and the team arrived to felicity’s apartment Thea was the first to arrive with Roy then Diggle and Lyla with baby Sara, laurel was the last one to arrive they were sitting in the table when there was a knock. They looked at each other saying did anyone invite someone else. Diggle got up first Lyla took baby Sara to the kitchen. Oliver put his hand on felicity’s stomach as he was getting up he went in front of her. He opened the door and when he seen who it was a he let out a sigh of relief. Sarah walked in and they all sighed.

“What, were you guys waiting for slade, to come and crash the party”. She says

“No we didn’t know you where back in starling. Is everything okay do you need help?” Oliver says being the first one to greed her.

“No I’m fine I came to look for Nyssa, Maseo said she would be here, but laurel said you where having a dinner I thought I could crash it and catch up”

Felicity gets out of her chair and walks towards Oliver. He knew it was time to tell them the good news. But he had some news for felicity as well.

“Well know that everyone is here, we went to see if the baby is fine and to find out the gender. And we are having a little boy.” Felicity says waiting for everyone to jump up from excitement but they all had a face of “WHAT REALLY!”

“YESSSS! Sara saying throwing my hands up I win I told you she would be having a boy.”

“Wait what?!” both felicity and Oliver said.

“Don’t all come and congratulate us all at once” felicity said.

Thea speeds to her and hugs her first “congrats can’t wait to teach him how to shoot he first arrow”

“NO!” both Oliver and felicity say.

Thea walks away laughing Roy laughs also at what she said and hugs felicity tight “I’m happy you got what you want but are you sure it’s not a girl? “

Diggle hugs both of them at once. “You two are going to be one hell of parents”

Laurel Sara and lyla give her a big bear hug “welcome to the mom club” lyla says to her “

“Can we teach him how to fight; yeah he could be the young arrow.” Sara tells her

“Yeah him and baby Sara could take over when we get our asses handed to us.” Diggle says.

“Wait how do you know I’m pregnant ?”

“Good news travel fast speaking of traveling  and good news , “ Oliver cuts off Sara

“We are going to Vegas this weekend “

“WHAT! What do you mean we are going to Vegas, why!?” felicity yells

“Your mom needs to know about the baby. “Oliver says

“You know this thing was invented called the internet also skype, we could skype her, “she says

“Felicity”

“Fine, FINE we will go” she said.

“While you guys are there you guys mid as well get hitched, you guys already act like a married couple” Roy say.

 

 

 Its hits 2 am and everyone but Oliver have left. Felicity was a hot mess she was tired, Oliver was right her feet would get swollen with the heels she had all day. She was ready to go to bed. She throws herself on the couch

“IM SOOO TIRED!!!” she screams in a pillow.

Right after she said that she feels Oliver’s hands wrapping around her and her being picked up. She didn’t fight it she rest her head on his shoulder and inhales his cologne still on his t shirt. Oliver puts her to bed and covers, her eyes where close but she wasn’t asleep.  He was almost out her bedroom door when felicity mumbles “Stay with us tonight, end this day how it started. “ Oliver smiled as she smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a while to update, but thank you for reading. i hope you guys enjoy it. next chapter they visits mama smoak. fun chapter to write. :)


	11. eleven

Morning came fast for felicity. She felt as if she took a 10 minute nap. When she completely woke u she heard noise in her kitchen, she freaked out a bit but she took a minute to think what or who it could be she remembered that she asked Oliver to stay over. The thought of him sleeping or laying next to him was enough to make her smile. She seen it was almost 9 and forgot to tell ray she wouldn’t be going in to work due to Oliver’s trip to Vegas. She send a text to him it be easier and faster.

**_“I won’t be able to go in today, surprising me mom_ **

**_Spending two days tin Vegas.”_ **

_“Understood, take the company_

_Jet. Don’t try and fight it, you have_

_Every right to it. It Will be ready I_

_An hour, enjoy your Weekend._

Felicity got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to find breakfast in the table with a cup of tea and orange juice. He didn’t hear her walk in the living room when he walked to the table he noticed her standing and looking at him with a big smile and a laugh waiting to burst.

“What?” he asked.

“I .. this is .. I like domestic Oliver” she said with a laugh.

“I felt I needed to do everything possible so you could have a good trip to see your mom and just not be mad at me for planning the trip without you knowing. He said as he pulled out the seat for her to sit.

“Umm yeah, thank you for this I rarely never eat in the mornings so this is the best thing ever thank you. One small thing about the trip, ray or palmer whatever makes you crinkle less gave us the jet to take” She said waiting for an arrow face to come out.

Oliver dropped his fork. But didn’t say anything, he took his plate to the kitchen and threw the food away and stayed there. Felicity gave him a moment for him to realize that he was mad at nothing. But she also liked jealous Oliver. She walked to him and hugged his arm and placed kissed his shoulder. “ he just wants to help, he is a friend that is making life a lot easier for us. I promise you that he doesn’t want anything to do with me. I love you Oliver remember that.” Oliver looked at her and placed a kiss on her head.

It was 7 p.m when they landed in Nevada they walked into customs. When they got to the front of the airport there were way too many people scrabbling to find a cab. Felicity didn’t seem worried because she had in mind that Oliver had reserved a car or ordered an uber at least. But after he didn’t move and he was just looking around to see if he found something, she realized he had no cab coming for them.

“Oliver did you call a cab or an uber?” she said

“no aren’t  they just around waiting for someone to go into the car?”

“yes in cities like starling maybe, this is Vegas on a Friday night.”

Oliver had a worried ad a I messed up face. Be looked to felicity as she was on the phone

Ten minutes later a cab was in front of them and felicity walked to the back door and got in Oliver went around and he seen the man driving it was an old man in his early 60’s white hair a gotee.

He didn’t ask where they wanted to go he just drove away from the airport. About 5 minutes into the drive he talked.

“How’s work your mom tells us that you are working as top boss of the i.t department.” He said.

Oliver looked confused wondering how he new felicity.

Felicity giggles. “I wouldn’t call myself top boss, but it does feel nice being back in the i.t department. So how is everything here anything new?” she said reaching for Oliver’s hand

*Laughs*” its Vegas sweetie something new every hour… so Mr.Queen what do you do exactly?”

Oliver took a moment to think of a lie. He couldn’t tell him he lost his mothers company and he wears a hood and fights crime at night.

“I uh I run a night club with my sister” he said.

“hu, I see and how did you two meet? He asked

“Well I met her before she met me. But she met me in her office when I took her a laptop I needed her to get information off of, and we’ve known each other for almost 3 years. “He says

The cab stops ad they are in front of Caesars palace they got off the cab they walked towards the entrance.

“Did palmer book us a room in here as well” he said

Felicity didn’t say anything you could tell she was nervous to see her mom. For more than one reason. They walked to the bar. She didn’t see her mom anywhere. With her nervous and her small bladder she had to go to the restroom.

“I’ll be back I need to go to the restroom don’t move from here “Oliver laughed at her nervous blabber. “Go it be fine.”

Couple of minutes past and he turned to see if felicity was coming when he heard his name from a distance. He seen donna walking towards him with a big smile. But something told him to turn back to look for felicity when he did he seen a man grabbing her arm and felicity trying to pull away from him. Oliver ran towards her and punched him out cold but Oliver doesn’t stop punching him till someone pulls him back off of the man. They take him outside Oliver is pissed and heated he walks away.

“Oliver!!!!!” felicity screams to him he stops but he wants to leave and not let her see him. He looks down at his hand and its bloody it he could barley open it. He walks away from felicity. He goes into an alley and felicity is left in the sidewalk tears coming down.

“Oh baby,” Donna says giving her a hug tears falling on her shoulder. “Go back inside and ask Kim to give you the keys to the car.”

“Mom but Oliver I need to  ...” she cuts her off.

“I’ll go for him you just go home and we will be there, don’t worry honey ill bring him back”

Felicity did what her mom told her to do. As she went back inside, Donna crossed the street and walked through the alley he had gone through

As she is walking in a dark alley she sees someone sitting on the floor but can’t see the face so she doesn’t know if it’s Oliver.

“If that isn’t you Oliver, felicity is going to be really mad that I didn’t find you and if you don’t kill me first she probably will.” She said out loud.

She got close enough to see that it was Oliver.

“Oh thank god” she lets out.

After that she doesn’t say anything to him but stand waiting for him to say something. Took him a while

He gets up and lies back on the wall and stares to the sky.

“I should have not walked away from her when he called me. I just didn’t want her to see me how angry and upset I was.”

“ tell me something are you more upset about walking away from her or that you didn’t give that man another punch” she said.

“I would kill anyone who dares to hurt or threaten her. But I am upset that I walked away “

“Oliver I raised a strong girl she could fend for herself, but I am thankful that you are protecting her. So thank you for keeping my baby girl safe.” She gives him a hug.

They arrived to Donna’s house and when the door she unlocked the door felicity was right there waiting. Her eyes were red and puffy. She seen Oliver walk in the house and ran into his arms and she broke down and cried. Oliver hugged her tight and that made her cry more.

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry I walked away.” He said

“I thought you weren’t coming back. Oliver I thought you were going to leave me. “She said

He didn’t say anything, when he heard what had come out of her mouth his heart dropped to his stomach. He kissed her “I’ll never leave you, I am nothing without you.  Please forgive me. He falls to his knees he lays his head on her stomach and repeats “forgive me.” She kneels down and kisses him” I love you.” She says

They walk to find Donna. She is in the kitchen heating up food she had cooked earlier.

“Mom?” felicity says.

Donna looks at her with a big smile; felicity goes to give her a hug. “Thank you “she whispers

“I’ll do anything to see you happy” she whispers back. She breaks the hug up before she starts to cry.

“Well I cooked before I went into work hope you guys are hungry” she says.

They sat down to eat, as they were eating Donna asked “why the sudden visit. You could have given me a heads up.”

“Yeah they really didn’t give me a heads up neither it was a sudden trip.” Felicity responded they both looked at Oliver.

“This is really good “he tried to change the topic but it didn’t really work.

“I thought it be nice to visit you for a change since you did visit felicity back home. “

Oliver and felicity looked at each other nervous. They didn’t know how to bring up the whole pregnancy.

Donna seen then staring at each other eyes as if there was another reason they were In Vegas  “what? What is it? “She said

“Felicity Megan Smoak “she said

“Mom I love you, and thank you for raising me to be where I am now “

“Stop stalling Felicity TELL ME!!”

Felicity didn’t say anything her nervous where everywhere her heart was beating fast. Oliver noticed.

“We are going to have a baby. Felicity is pregnant with my child “Oliver said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update sooner. but i really enjoyed writing this chapter. its a bit longer than the first ones but now mama smoak knows she is going to be a grandma. thank you so much for reading :) xx.


	12. twelve

They stood silent for some time. Felicity new that she would react this way, she knew her mother. “Felicity, can we talk alone?” She said

“No, mom if you have anything to say Oliver has the right to here it. He is the father so whatever you have to say you could say right here.” She said holding back tears.

“How did this happen? I didn’t know you two were going out even more so ready to bring another person to his life.” She said

“It was an accident, but we don’t regret it because even if we aren’t together he will always have Oliver, he will always have me to protect him.” She topped she couldn’t hold in the tears any longer they started to come down her cheeks.

“I know you think we aren’t ready for this, and to be completely honest with you, I am terrified that I won’t be enough for your daughter and for our son. But believe me when I say that I will do anything possible to be the perfect man for her and the best dad. “Oliver said.

Donna didn’t say anything after what Oliver said, who could after hearing a man say those words. Oliver got up from next to felicity walked towards Donna and grabbed her hand leading her to where he was sitting. What Oliver was about to do he hoped  it would be in a more relaxed and not so many tears coming from felicity but after he asked her the question. But he felt it was the right time. When he was about to talk Donna looked at felicity cupped her face and dried her tears.

“Don’t think I am not happy that I’m going to have a grandkid, honey. I am more than excited I’m happy for both of you. This little ball of joy I going to make you realize how lucky you are to be alive and question things you would do before you had a child to come home to. I know you would do everything for him.” She hugged felicity and they both cried in each other’s shoulders.

Oliver kneeled down when they broke the hug felicity looked at him and how he was.

“Oliver what are you doing?” she said scared and shocked.

He smiled at felicity but he kneeled and faced Donna first.

“Before anything, I would like to ask for your daughters hand and your blessing if I may. I want to marry your daughter, the women who showed me that there is another way to do things. The women who harnesses the light I think I lost and the mother of my child. I promise you that I will keep them safe and I’ll do my best to love her more each day.”

By this time felicity was balling she was happy excited shocked and nervous.  Donna smiled at Oliver as saying you have my blessing and looked at felicity. “You are a lucky girl”

“He looked back at felicity chuckling a bit giving that big dorky smile at her he looked at her and his smile became bigger and his eyes watery.

“I love you.. I love you both. He put one hand on her stomach.  I don’t have a ring with me right now but what I do have is all my love my heart and soul and you can have that because without you they don’t serve a purpose. I always knew you would be the one who I would be kneeling in front of since the first day I met you I knew. Felicity I promise you that I will love you how you deserve to be loved. To buy you all the pickles you want, to always pick you first, to carry you to bed when you are too tired. I want to be with you for as long as I live, so Felicity Megan Smoak will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?

“Yes, Oliver, yes “she said tears coming down her cheeks.

Before Oliver got up from his knee to kissed felicity, he laid a kiss on her stomach. Felicity couldn’t stop crying. Donna was happy and had one big smile on her face. It was close to 11 and the flight the tears the emotions had them feeling drained. They said good night and Donna refused to send them to a hotel. She put them in the guest room. They lay in bed for about an hour Oliver had his hand on her stomach feeling her bump and how much its growing his figures gave felicity chills she could feel his calluses, she didn’t mind. Felicity checked her phone and seen it was 12:05 a.m.

“Oliver?”

“yeah.” He replied to her

“Today 4 months ago I found out I was pregnant.” she said.

She felt him rise up and he moved to her legs, his face was on top of her stomach, she could feel his breath on her skin.

“A couple more months and we get to met you bub. For know I’m going to tell you things you need to know. Like for one, your mom she is one smoakin’ hacker. She has the most beautiful blue eyes she is stubborn and a hard worker. We are lucky to have her. He works his way up till he is on top of her he places a kiss on her forehead and then moved to her mouth.

“Can we start talking about names?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love this chapter so much, i hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i did. thank you for reading :). xx.


	13. thirteen

The buzz of Oliver’s phone woke him up the sun wasn’t out yet, he reached for his phone and seen a message from diggle.

**_“We have a problem, call me as soon as you can “_ **

3:50am

He got out of bed and walked slowly left the room and walked out to the back yard. He imagined the worst had happened. The phone was ringing when diggles voice came on.

“Hey man, sorry about the text this late, but something is wrong.” He said

“What happened?” Oliver said

“Slade is in starling, we tried to take him out but it didn’t go as planned.”

“Is anyone hurt?” Oliver said.

“We got a little beat, but Oliver there is something else. “ diggle stopped there he didn’t want to tell him that they couldn’t protect the city or the team without him.

“WHAT! Tell me!!” Oliver yelled forgetting that it was 3 in the morning.

“He took thea” he said.

Oliver’s face went blank with no emotion his heart dropped to his stomach.

“Look for her. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

He clicked and went to the room quietly to grab his bag. He looked at felicity as she was still sound asleep. What he was going to do was going to hurt him more than it’s going to hurt her. He took one last look at her and was heading towards the door.  Felicity practically jumped out of bed. He looked back at her and went to her he kneeled “hey, hey I’m right here. It’s okay”

“I didn’t feel you next to me.” She said

“it’s okay I’m here go back to sleep”

She opened her eyes and could see that he had a coat and by the door his bag.

“What are you doing? . . . Why are you dressed and why is your bag by the door?” she said

“I need to go back home. But you can’t come with me.” He said

“WHAT!... what do you mean I can’t go back with you. Why!? Oliver hours ago you asked me to marry you and now you were going to leave without telling me why!!!” she said

Oliver rests his head on her knees. He doesn’t want her to be worried.

“Slade is in Starling city, and he has thea…. Now before you say anything, I don’t want you to be in the same city as him, Felicity understands why I don’t want you to go back with me. “

“I could help you find thea, I need to be there to help thea is my family. And I am not going to stay here while some crazy one eyed man has her. I am not going to leave you to do this alone. “She said

“Felicity, I am sorry but you can’t come with me.”

“Now you’re telling me what I can’t do.”

“You don’t understand what this man is capable to do. There is many reasons why he is in starling and why he took thea and why you can’t be in the same city.

She grabbed her phone and started texting. Oliver was confused on what he was doing.

“What are you doing? Its 3 am who are you texting”.

She didn’t reply to him *ding* the sound came from her phone

“You have to stay here. “He said

“Why?”

“Felicity..”

“NO Oliver tell me why”

“I CANT LOOSE YOU FELICITY DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND I CANT HAVE YOU NEAR ME BECAUSE HE WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE.” It was quite

“Slade Wilson was in the island with me for some years things happened the person he loved died because of me because I couldn’t save her and Sara. The last thing he told me was that he promises m that he will kill the one I love the most. “He got up from his knees and walked towards the window.

“That’s why he took thea.” She said.

“Yes, he wants to take everything from me… I can’t go save thea and be worried about you and about our baby. Felicity I can’t lose you, you are my family you have what is keeping me sane.

“Oliver, you are not going to lose us. You are not going to let that happen. But every time the city or one of the team is in danger you can’t just lock me away. We have to find a way to work this thing out. But you cannot leave me hear like I am a child. We are going to have to figure out how to work things out as parents and as crime fighters. “she said she hugged him from the back kissing his shoulder.

“The jet will be ready in 20 minutes. “ FELICITY.. “And AND. I texted Barry to be in the foundry to keep me company. Everything is going to be okay Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter i don't see this as a chapter but a in between 12 and 13. i hope you guys liked it :) x


	14. fourteen

 It was 7 am when they arrived back in starling city. Diggle was waiting for them as they got out of the jet. Oliver was fully aware of what was going on in his city. He had his arm holding felicity’s back hurrying her into the car. Once they got in she seen that diggle was full equip. Oliver was still holding on to felicity but wasn’t paying attention to her. As long as he could feel that she is still next to him he doesn’t have to worry about her being in harm’s way. Felicity squished his hand that was on her knee, as Oliver looked at her and she gave him a smile, a smile that said everything was going to be okay. He wanted to believe her but he knew what kind of man slade Wilson had become after shadows death. They arrived at verdant Barry was already there. For their surprise   Barry wasn’t the only one in the foundry.

“This is not an alliance but a team up they have my daughter, blood will spill” Malcolm said.

Oliver stood alongside the rest... They had to figure out a plan, they didn’t know what slade had up his sleeve. Oliver couldn’t think straight while having felicity in his head and the thought that he will go after her.

“Felicity, don’t do anything brave. I need you to just be the voice for me and guide me back to you. “Oliver said.

Before felicity could say anything Barry came in to say something to him.

“Umm, what if I take felicity to central city. I mean she will be more than safe with us mean while you figure out a plan she could stay with Joe and iris. And I could come back to help out. What you say”

Oliver didn’t really say anything he didn’t know if he felt comfortable with her not being near but he didn’t want her to get hurt or be at any risk.

“That’s a good idea Barry” felicity says.

“Excuse me?”Oliver says with a confused face.

“Can you give us a minute” felicity says, as she pulls Oliver towards the back of the room.

“What are you doing? You know central city is hours away. I can’t have you over there. What if something happens to you I can’t certainly run faster than the speed of light to save you.”

“Barry isn’t really faster than the speed of light Oliver. I’ll be fine I’ll be in star labs or grab a hot chocolate with iris. It will be a normal day for me and I’ll help at night. Oliver I’m not going to get into any trouble I’ll be fine.  You need to focus on thea.”

Oliver hugs felicity tucking his face in her neck. She could feel his breath.

“I love you “he says he places a kiss on her forehead.

“We love you “

 

 

Barry and felicity arrived in central city. He took her to Joe’s house. Just for the fact that it was 9am on a Sunday and Joe made the best breakfast on Sunday.

“Hey I’m home. I brought a friend!” Barry yells

“Felicity?  What are you doing here?” Joe is surprised but happy to see her. He hugs her and notices her baby bump. “ ohh wow, umm wow” he says staring at her stomach

“Felicity is lost and confused at first, but then sees what he is staring at, and chuckles. ”ohhh, yeah, surprised me as well. Woke up one morning and looked in the mirror and seen it. Doctor said it will go away in nine months its nothing to worry about. “

Joe laughed hectically at what she was saying. “Well congrats to Oliver and yourself you guys will be great parents “

“WHAT!!? I mean thank you but how?”She said.

“I know soul mates and true love when I see it and that’s all that come off him when he is around you. Love and joy his face lights up, same with you.”

Felicity smiled at him.

“Now come on food is ready coffee is fresh and juice is homemade”

Felicity sits down notices iris isn’t around.

She eats mostly everything that is in her plate. When they were done they sat in the couch and watched the giants play the seahawks.

“Do you mind if I go up stairs and take a nap? “She tells Barry.

“No go right ahead.”

“Going up the stairs she starts feeling light headed and her vision goes dark. She screams to Barry. Barry turns and she’s that she is falling back, he runs to her before she falls down the stairs. Barry takes her to the couch,

“Should I call Oliver?” he tells Joe. “Do I take her to the hospital?”

He paces the living room a couple of time before felicity starts to wake up.

“Felicity how are? Do you need me to call a doctor, or should I call oliver?”

When she heard him say that she opened her eyes and yelled “ NO!” “He has a lot with thea and I don’t want this to affect him and have his mind on something other than her, I’m fine really I might have just gotten up to quickly. I’m fine Barry.

 

 

 

Felicity went up an took what felt to be a 20 min. power nap but when she woke up it was 6 pm. There is a knock on the door.

“Felicity, its Barry are you awake?”

“Yeah I’m up you could come in.”

“Umm Oliver is on the phone he worried when you didn’t answer I told him you were asleep but he thought I was covering the fact that you got taken or hurt.” He said handing her the phone.

“Yes, Oliver is everything okay. “She said

She didn’t hear anything coming from him.

 

“oliver?”

“Sorry yeah.  Just... How are you?”

“I’m fine I took a nap well really I slept the whole day, how is everything going have you found thea?”

“slade let her go. But he has his army of men going around and killing people not just ordinary people. Convicts injected with a serum that makes you Inhuman.  “

“How can I help?”

“We  ... we need you here”

“Okay.”

About 5 minute after she stopped talking to Oliver, they were back in the foundry. No one but thea was there.

“Hey thea how are you?” she said.

“I’m, fine little startled”

“Hey I’m going to hit the streets and see how I can help call me if anything” Barry says.

They smile and nod towards him before he leaves.

“Felicity, I need to tell you something, something that I didn’t tell Ollie because I knew that he would lock you in a tower if it were possible. But you should know, the reason slade let me go is because he knows about you. He knows you re the person Oliver loves. Felicity this man will do everything possible to see my brother suffer. And you are that possibility. “

Thea stop talking, felicity walked away turned her back on her and tears were rushing down her face, she wasn’t scared for her life, she knew what she had gotten herself into 3 years ago. But now she has someone to think about. She turned back to talk to thea wiping her tears.

“I  ... “felicity started to feel a sharp pain in her stomach thea looked at her felt helpless she didn’t know what was going on.

“Felicity! What how can I help you!!” she says with fear in her voice.

“Call ..call oliver!” she yells.

She is pale and sweating and grunting holding her stomach. She sits down in the chair

Thea is calling Oliver, she is looking straight at felicity in pain.

“Speedy?” he answers

“OLLIE! I don’t know what to do she is Ollie felicity she.”

As soon as Oliver heard the panic in her voice and her name Oliver’s heart fell to his stomach and he went cold.

“thea what wrong what happened to felicity!?”

“She I don’t know she has a pain but I don’t know what to do. I “

Before she could finish what she was saying Oliver hears in the background

“thea .. thea there is blood” it was felicity voice.

He dropped the phone and his bow. As soon as Barry seen his bow fall he ran to felicity , grabbed her and took her to the hospital.

 


	15. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bring in Sandra and Oliver's kid. maybe just for this chapter i don;t know if William will appear in later chapters

“She is losing a lot of blood. The baby is in distress, if we want to save both of their lives we have to do a c section.”  The doctor tells the surgeons. 

“Ma’am can you tell us your name?” the nurse asked

“Felicity, felicity Smoak” she answered

“Felicity I’m doctor hunt, we are going to operate on you and bring out your baby. Okay I’m going to do everything I can to help you.”

“Can you call…” before she could finish what she wanted to say, Oliver burst into the room.

“felicity.” he said nothing more the sound in his voice when he said her name it was filled with fear.

“Mr. Queen, you can’t be in here please going to the waiting room.” Dr.hunt puts his hands on his chest to walk him out of the room.

“No.. NOOOO! I’m not leaving her. She is my she is my..  He stops. He stops fighting the doctor and tears fall out of his eyes.

“We are going to do everything we can but you are going to have to let us work.”

“Save them, please save them.” He tells him.

After hours of hearing nothing the doctor comes out by then everyone is in the waiting room with him. “Mr. Queen …” he says Oliver heard that and thought that felicity or the baby was gone.

“Is she okay  ... are they okay” he says trying to keep a steady voice.

“Ms.Smoak is doing fine the baby was in distress thankfully we didn’t have to do a c section but we ask that she stays here for the night and see how things go from there. You could go in and see her she is asleep.”

“Thank you doctor “Oliver walks pass him heads towards her room.

He walks in as quite as he possibly can. He could not help but smile knowing that she is alive and his child is still kicking nothing in the world could beat the feeling he has at that moment. He pull a chair next to felicity and hold her hand.

“I love you felicity, the time Sara came back to starling city she told me that we aren’t our mask that I still have light inside of me. When she told me that I knew that there was one person that could harness it, a remarkable I.T girl. Felicity you are my light. Thank you for continuing to be it.”

Oliver didn’t move from her side he didn’t care what was going on in the city the SCPD could handle it or at least try to keep things in control. It was hours since Oliver when to be with felicity diggle and thea walked in.

“How’s she doing?” diggle asks

“Okay I guess she hasn’t woke up since I came in”

“Ollie you should go home take a shower you smell like vigilante “ thea says as she moves her hands around her eyes telling Oliver that he still had hints of grease around his eyes.

“I don’t want to leave her side. “he said holding her hand.

“Oliver. Man we will call you if anything changes, go take a shower and rest for a while we will stay here.” He tells him.

As he walks out he sees Barry, iris, Caitlyn, and Cisco are sitting down Barry was pacing the halls.

“How’s she doing?”

“They haven’t said anything they want to keep her here till they know that the baby Is okay. He paused and sighed heavily, I need to call felicity’s mom and tell her what happened.”

“Umm we took care of that although we didn’t tell her what happened we just told her that star labs are flying her out to star city for a visit. Which now that I think about it doesn’t really make sense because star labs is in central city… “Caitlyn says.

 

Oliver gets to the loft he doesn’t know why he is there he doesn’t care if people find out who he is he wants to be with felicity. The door bell brought him back he rubbed his face and the tears and walked towards the door. He could believe who was at the door. His face was pale .

“Sandra?” he said

“Hi Oliver”.

Oliver didn’t move he was in shock he thought he would never see her again, it took him a while to speak but when he did he invited her in for a seat.

“I’m sorry for coming to your home unannounced, I ran into thea earlier this week and she told me about your mother. I’m sorry for your lost “she said

“Do you live in here? How are you?” he said he was still surprised.

“No we came to visit my mom I live in central city, I’m fine actually I’m really happy with my job and my life thanks.”

“We?” he said

“I’m sorry?” she asked

“You said we came to visit, do you have a boyfriend or husband?”

She didn’t say anything; Oliver got up from the couch and sat in front of her. He didn’t really know what he was doing or wanted to say to her. He looked at her and smiled

“you know the day you told me that you were pregnant was the first time I felt like I had ruined the life I had and yours, my life was parties and girls and after those words I was scared not because I had ruined my life but because there was a child coming to a world where his or her father was a bad person and that frighten me so much that I was a fuck up. And as time passed I was excited that I would have someone worth getting my life together, it was a great feeling. “

Sandra interrupted him” oliver I’..” he didn’t let her finish what she was going to say

“Wait. When you told me you had lost the baby and you were leaving I don’t know if I was sad hurt or broken because ive never felt like that. Now I have a life I have a girlfriend that’s amazing she is remarkable and she is pregnant with my son and today I almost lost them both and all those feeling that I had when you told me you were pregnant came back. “ he got up and walked away from her brushing tears out of his eyes.

“This isn’t the best time I could see that, I came here to tell you something that ive been hiding but it could wait,   Im sorry to hear about her and your son” she said as she got up oliver looked back at her.

“What are you talking about?” he asked

“its nothing , it could wait for another time.”

“Sandra what is it.”

She was scared to tell him she took a deep breath.

“8 years ago I went to look for you to your house and I ran into your mother, she said you had left with tommy. As I was leaving she started to tell me about how your future was everything  and how the baby would ruin it. “ she stopped talking

“ she then told me that if I told you I had lost the baby she would write me a check and later send me another one for his future. After that I left home got my things and moved with my friend to central city.” She stopped talking and she could see Oliver was more hurt than sad. “Im sorry”  she said.

“What’s his name?” was all he could say

“William” she answered.

Before he could say anything his phone rings it was thea . He answered worried that something had happen to felicity.

“Hey thea is everything okay?”

“Umm, yeah everything is fine, I called to tell you that felicity is awake and asked for you, umm are you okay Ollie?”She said

He didn’t say anything but” I’ll be there in a bit “

“Sandra I have to go.” He didn’t say anything else and left.


	16. sixteen

Oliver walked into the hospital already knowing where to go he took the elevator and that was the only time he had to try and catch up with his thoughts and the idea that he has a son. He looked down to his watch and seen it was about 2 hours since thea had called. He also realized that he had the same clothes on.  The doors opened he turned the corner to see that Donna was in the waiting room with everyone. Donna seen him and smiled you could tell she had been crying her eyes where puffy and red. She walked up to Oliver and hugged him. She didn’t say anything to him

“is she still away?” he asked out to everyone.

Thea walks up to him and grabs his arm pulling him outside to the hall.

“Ollie, what the hell!? I send you home to get it together to shower freshen up 3 hours ago. You have the same clothes on still look like the arrow undercover as Oliver queen. I texted you 2 hours ago she was awake and looking for you… Ollie.” He stops her

“thea not now!” he said and walked away

The door was open she seen him and a small smile came to her. Oliver walked towards her slowly and gave her a big smile that melts her heart. He pulled the chair closer to her and grabbed her hand he whispers on it, _“I love you”_ and kisses it.

“How are you?” she asks

Oliver looks up to her his eyes are watery, he smiles to her.

“I should be asking that to you.”

“Well I am awake in a hospital bed that would be the only down side to this because I have you next to me and he is going to be okay. So I ask you again Mr. Queen how are you?”

“I’m okay.” he says giving a smile.

“Oliver remember 3 years ago you walked into the i.t office with the laptop, and you told me that your coffee shop is in a bad town?”

“Yes, of course.” He answers

“You gave me the same smile you gave me that time. Oliver what’s wrong?”

“Felicity it’s not a good time to talk about it.”

“There is no better time and place to talk about it” she says.

He took a deep breath and started “a couple of months before I went on my father’s boat I found something out that changed my life for the second time. I had a girlfriend she was a great person. Today when I went home to freshen up she appeared in front of our door after 8 years.” He stops talking and looks at felicity who is slightly confused.

“Felicity Sandra was pregnant with my child 8 years ago,” he said. Felicity pulled her hand away from his she looked away from him he seen that she had tears in her eyes.

Oliver gets up from the chair doesn’t move at all “ felicity I’m..” she cuts him off.

“No.. no don’t  say you are sorry.” She says.

“Felicity I understand if you are angry with me and disappointed at the fact that this is happening,”

“Oliver stops. Just stop talking, I am not mad for what you did in your pass we both had pass we want to grow out of. I am not disappointed that you have a child. I am scared. Scared that you will fall in love with her because she is the mother of your first born. And I. I am just someone you slept with without knowing  you  I am not someone you loved while conceived a child. You loved her.”

“Felicity what are you talking about”

“Im just someone who is carrying your child you are practically forced to love me and deal with me. “She says.  

Oliver can’t help but giggle at what she is saying when she hears him laugh she turn to him she looked mad and hurt. Oliver stops and sits on the bed looking at her, he cups her face and brushes off the tears from her face.

“felicity what you are saying is crazy, I loved her once so long ago but I love you I love you more than I could ever explain, and you can’t say that our baby wasn’t conceived by no love this baby is going to be filled with love and it’s because of us.  I know we aren’t married.. Yet but I promise you that I will love you forever for better or for worst. I will always be by your side because you are more than a beautiful smart women who is carrying my child you are my partner you are my light you have been with me in my darkest days you picked me up when I was down you told me that I’m not alone. And once again this may not be the best time to tell you this but Felicity Smoak will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth and marry me? again 

he gets up from the bed and pulls out a ring. 

" i know i asked you in Vegas with your mom but i didnt have the rings but now i do" he puts the ring on her finger all felicity could do is cry and smile. she didnt care that she didnt have a ring all she cared about was about her baby and being with him thats all she needed. but the ring was nice.


End file.
